Something to Hold on to
by silver-tears-in-moonlight
Summary: Sakura's life is a living hell. Life just throws her something else to deal with. High School. Where she will meet new friends, lovers, and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok so this is only my second fic so please be nice.

Prologue

High school. It can either be your heaven or hell. You could fit in or be a loner. You could be a genius or a complete dumbass.

For Saskue Uchiha it was complete and totally paradise. He was a star football player, popular, had all the girls hanging off him. Plus he did good in school. He had everything he could ever dream of wanting. Or so everyone thought. For Sasuke didn't have the one thing he wanted the most.

High school for Sakura Haruno was hell. Sure she got great grades and everything. But she wasn't whole. Both her parents had died in her high school years. Her mother just 6 months ago and her father during her freshman year. She was lonely. She had no friends or family. Sakura only had one thing that keep her going everyday.

Today was the first day of their senior years at Konoha High School. Sasuke pulled up into his own parking spot. When he got out he was greeted by tons of girls and his best friend since pre-k.

"YO, SASUKE!" A blonde bombshell screamed across the parking lot.

" Damn! Naruto, do you always have to be so loud?!" Sasuke asked but smirked none the less. They walked up to each other to do their handshake that they came up with in 2nd grade.

" Of course. You should know that by now, man." Naruto smirked back and half of the girls fainted from the sight.

Naruto has golden blonde hair that out shined the sun. The most beautiful blue eyes that you have ever seen. He had a built body from all the years of playing football with Sasuke. He was a total hottie.

Sasuke was almost the complete opposite of Naruto. He has raven colored hair and pale skin. He also has the blackest eyes with flakes of ruby red you could only see if you go close enough. He also has a built body but is a bit bigger than Naruto.

"So, dude how was your summer?" Naruto asked as they walked up the steps of the school.

"Some old, some old. I broke up with Ino." Sasuke calmly stated.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!?"Naruto screamed so loud that everyone in the hallway stopped and looked to see if there was any new gossip to spread.

"Damn it Naruto, cant you be quiet for one day in your entire life?!" Sasuke hissed and punched Naruto on the head.

"Ow…. Sorry dude, but you guys have been going out for like," he paused trying to make it sound dramatic, " forever." He whispered not wanting to get hit again.

" I don't know, man. I'm just over it." Unlocking his locker, Sasuke hears a commotion down the hall. Looking up Sasuke sees Naruto wide eyed and looking like he's about to pee his pants. Sasuke looks where he is and sees the scariest sight that would have reduced any man to a brainless retard.

An ex-girlfriend, that you dumped the day before and when she didn't answer her phone you left a message saying that it was over, coming towards you. Ino's face was red with anger.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!!"

" Ok, Naruto I'm going to run in 3 seconds, you coming?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto just nodded dumbly.

"1..2…3 RUN!" Sasuke took off running with Naruto not to far behind him.

"SASUKE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Ino screamed as she too took off after Sasuke.

A mob of students took after them to see what had their number 1 couple in a fuzz.

"Naruto! Come on, Hurry up!" Sasuke panted as he looked back to see Naruto be swallowed up in the mob.

"Damn, he was such a good friend." Sasuke said to himself. He turned his head back forward to see a girl coming out of the office. He tried to stop but it was too late.

"LOOK OUT!" The poor girl never had a chance.

Sasuke landed right on top of her. Right in between her legs.


	2. A New Friend

**Chapter 2: First Day **

Sakura Haruno pulled into her new high school and saw what looked like a zoo outside. Couples making out everywhere, papers going everywhere, it was just scary. Her old school was a private school, so she had no idea how her first day as a high school senior was going to go.

Plus at her old school, Sakura was the most popular girl there. She had pink hair, which is very strange considering it was natural. She had soft, olive skin and piercing emerald eyes. She had a tight, little body only standing at 5'5".

She started walking up to the front doors and didn't get any cat-calls like she was used to. Every since her mom died, Sakura just stopped caring about what other people thought about her. She used to wear contacts but now she wore thick-rimmed glasses. She started wearing clothes that were too big for her. That unique pink hair was now always in a ponytail.

As she reached the doors, after dodging about five paper airplanes and wads of gum everywhere, she was pushed out of the way by an irate blonde girl who looked like she was about to kill.

" Kill Sasuke." She mumbled as she walked by.

" Feel bad for Sasuke." Sakura muttered to herself as she went to find the office to get her schedule.

Sakura found the office and walked in.

" Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, I need to get my schedule." Sakura told the elderly women as the front desk.

" Yes, Ms. Tsunade would like to have a word with you. Third door on the right." The women smiled at Sakura and pointed down the hall.

" Thank you." Sakura smiled back and started walking down the darkened hall.

She knocked on the door and heard a monotone voice answer

" Come in."

" Umm.. Hi I'm Sakura Haruno. You wanted to see me." Sakura said uneasily.

" Hi, Sakura I'm Tsunade, principal of this school. And yes, I wanted to have a word about your living arrangements." She said in a serious tone.

Tsunade was an intimidating looking woman. She had amber eyes that held wisdom. Her hair was a golden blonde that shined. She didn't look a day over thirty.

" I'm fine. I just bought a condo and don't have any payments on it. You have nothing to worry about." Sakura said with a slight smile.

" Ok. I just wanted to ask but here's your schedule." She handed Sakura the papers. " If you have any problems or questions, anything at all, just come to me." Tsunade smiled and lead her to the door.

" Ok, I'll do that and thanks." Sakura walked out and up to the front desk. _She's really nice. I hope all my teachers are like her. Highly doubt it._

She walked out of the office and heard,

" LOOK OUT!"

She was knocked to the ground on her back and got the breath knocked out of her. She hit the back of her head hard on the floor and thought she was going to pass out. And on top of all that she had someone on top of her. She opened her eyes and saw a black mop of hair on her chest.

" Ow" Someone groaned. Sakura wasn't sure who it was. Two onyx eyes peaked through the messy black hair.

" You ok?' He asked Sakura. He was surprised he could get out a word. He was entranced by her jade eyes. During the fall, Sakura's glasses had fallen off so you could see her eyes because they weren't hidden behind them.

Sakura wasn't doing so hot either. She suddenly forgot how to speak. She looked up into endless pools of ebony piercing right through her. Then she couldn't breathe because of his weight on top of her.

" Umm….. I……can't…..breathe…" Sakura panted lowly.

" Huh?" she said it so quietly that even Sasuke couldn't hear her.

" SASUKE UCHIHA! ONE DAY AFTER WE BREAK UP AND YOU'RE ALREADY AT IT WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" Ino screamed as she finally caught up with him.

" AND IN THE HALLWAY!"

Sasuke looked at the position they were in. Him on top of Sakura with him nestled in between her legs.

" No its not like that, I just ran into her." Sasuke tried to explain as he saw all the girls giving him dirty looks. The guys giving him the " Right on, dude!" smiles.

Then Sasuke went to get up and saw the girl under him passed out.

" Oh Shit! Someone go get the nurse!" he yelled to the crowd of people gathered around them. A guy from the back ran to the nurse.

" Hey, umm..girl, wake up." Sasuke whispered to her while tapping her cheek.

A groan came from the girl in question. Sakura opened her eyes to see dozens of eyes peering down at her with curiosity. Sakura bolted up right only to feel a burning sensation rip through her head.

" Ow." She gripped her head.

" You ok?" A deep voice asked in her right. She looked up to see a boy with black hair and eyes looking at her.

" What happened?" Sakura asked and tried to get up. By now the people had gone about their own business.

Sakura made it to her feet and took a step and promptly fell. Sasuke seized her before she could hit the floor.

" I was running trying to get away from someone and running pretty fast and you came out of the office. I couldn't stop so I ran into you, sorry bout that by the way. I'm Sasuke." He said while helping Sakura lean against the lockers.

" It's ok, I'm Sakura." She tried to smile but any facial movements hurt her head and she hissed in pain.

" Are you ok? I sent someone to get the nurse. Here let me look at the back of your head to see if I can see anything." Sakura lifted herself off the lockers and Sasuke got behind her to look at her head.

" It's not bleeding so that's good."

" Yes, its always good that my head isn't bleeding." Sasuke chuckled " You might have a concussion, probably why you passed out." Sasuke examined the back of her head, loving how soft her hair was.

" No that was because your fat ass wouldn't get off me so I couldn't breath. That's why I passed out." Sakura said wittily with a little laugh. Sasuke smiled.

" Yeah sorry about that. Kinda got winded, couldn't think right." He said sheepishly. " Ok, I don't see anything." Sasuke said proudly thanking the gods that he didn't hurt her to badly.

" How do you know about this stuff anyway?" Sakura asked interested

" I've been playing football since I could walk. After so many concussions you know, trust me." Sasuke said with a smile. Sakura returned the smile.

" Ok I heard that someone passed out. Where are they?" The nurse asked while walking up to Sasuke and Sakura.

" Oh, that was me, but I think I'm fine now." Sakura murmured as the nurse checked her over.

" Does anything hurt? Did you fall on anything? How about your head?"

" I'm fine." Sakura interrupted her before she could fire out any more questions.

" Are you sure?" She asked, looking skeptical

" Yes, I'm fine for the last time." She answered slightly annoyed.

" Ok, well off to class, both of you." She said and turned and walked off.

"What's your first class?" Sasuke asked as they started down the hall, Sakura took out her schedule and look at it.

" English with Kakashi. You?" Sakura asked looking at him.

" English with Kakashi." Sasuke said with a smile.

" Cool." Sakura returned the smile. Just then the bell rang.

" Oh Shit!" Sakura went to take off when Sasuke stopped her.

" Kakashi is always late, we have a good half hour.

" Really? Hmm, well then I have to find my locker and put my crap in it."

" What number is it?" Sasuke asked taking the paper out of her hand.

" That's right by mine. I'll show you." Handing back the paper and turning down a hallway lined with lockers.

" Thanks. Is the hallway for seniors?"

" Yeah. So I know you're new because I've never seen you before. Where did you go to school before you came here?" Sasuke asked

" Private school about two hours away from here." Sakura said while she looked at all the posters hanging up everywhere.

" Cool, why did you move?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to her locker.

" My mom died and with the money she left me I only had enough to buy a condo. Couldn't afford private school." Sakura stated calmly but on the inside she died every time she had to talk about her mom. She turned the dial to open her locker. Sasuke seeing her saddened face, didn't push it.

" I'm sorry."

" Its fine." Sakura opened her locker and started putting her stuff in it. " So what about you? And what were you running from….." She gasped. " Oh my god! Your Sasuke! Oh wow was that girl, the blonde one, who you were running from?"

" Yeah, how did you know?" Sasuke was puzzled as to how she could have known.

" I ran into her outside the school and she looked like she was about to kill. Plus she was saying something about killing Sasuke. What did you do to her?" Sakura asked while going about with her locker.

" Long story, short, she was my girlfriend and I broke up with her in a message on her phone." Sasuke just waited for the dirty look and slap, he busied himself in playing with the magnets that Sakura had put on the locker.

" Really? What happened to make you break up with her?" Sakura kept putting her books in the locker. Sasuke was shocked to say the least at the fact that she didn't give him a dirty look like every other girl he knew would. " I don't know, I was just over it." He replied

" That's cool, I guess. I know if I was a guy I wouldn't want to date her. She's to scary." She said with a shiver.

Sasuke smiled. He liked Sakura. She was down to earth and funny. He could find himself being friends with her.

" Ok, all done." Sakura said proudly looking into her locker.

" Ok, well we should go." Sasuke started down the hall. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

" Coming?"

Sakura closed her locker and took of after him.


	3. Sasuke's Inner Battle

A/N: ok so i haven't updated in for ever but with school and life in general i got sidetracked. anywho here is the 3 chapter. i will try to start updating more often. love you peoples!!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! although it would be very nice but i dont. damn

* * *

First day went by very slowly for Sasuke. Everything was so boring, the same old, crusty smelling teachers, saying the same things over and over again. A plus to the day was that Sakura was in all of his classes.

It was all very weird, Sasuke almost never smiles and hen he's around Sakura he wants to smile. He can't help it, and when they talk it's like they have been best friends since birth.

* * *

Flashback 

It was lunch time and Sasuke was looking for Sakura but couldn't find her, so her went to his spot on the roof he goes to if he wants to think.

As he walked up the stairs he thought about Sakura.

"Do I like her? I mean when I'm around her I just want to smile and feel so happy. But I just broke up with Ino. Oh, I don't know." Inner Sasuke popped up in his head.

"Dude_**, you totally like her! Who cares about Ino? She humps anything male with in 100 yards of her. I think I should help you with this**_" Inner Sasuke smirked darkly.

"No way! Even of I do like her, who's to say that she likes me."

"**Please**_**, please, PLEASE!!!!!"**_

"Shut up, it's not going to happen!" Sasuke screamed in his head.

"PLEASE_**….PLEASE**_**…"** Suddenly the voice stopped.

"Thank god." Sasuke muttered to himself. He looked ahead and saw a pink-haired girl looking straight ahead leaning on the railing with the sun shining down on her.

"_**She looks beautiful" **_Inner Sasuke said with hearts in his eyes. Sasuke just rolled his eyes but had to agree with his inner.

"I thought I was the only one who knew about up here." Sakura jumped and turned around to see Sasuke with a smirk.

Sakura turned back around, "It's nice up here." Sasuke walked up to her and leaned against the bar next to her facing the other way.

"Yeah, I always come up here to think, away from everything."

From the top of the school you can see all of Konoha.

"Well if you came here to think, I'll let you do that. See ya later." She waved over her shoulder before walking into the door.

"_**Why did you let her leave?!"**_ Inner Sasuke screeched.

"She wanted to leave, so I let her." Sasuke stared out into the city with a sigh.

Sakura really didn't want to deal with people at the moment, so she went about trying to find a place without them. Then she came across a little part of the roof that was railed off that had a great view of the city.

"I miss you, Mom. I wish you where her to see this. Here I am in a public high school. The funny thing is I passed out today. A guy ran right into me." she paused to laugh, "Yeah is was pretty funny, but he's really nice. His name is Sasuke. You would like him." A tear ran down her cheek and sparkled in the sunlight.

"Why did you leave me?" She whispered as more tears ran down her face.

"I thought I was the only one who knew about up here." A voice said from behind her. Sakura wiped her face and turned around to see Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Its nice up here" She said as she turned back around facing the city. Sasuke walked up o her side.

"Yeah, I always come up here to think, get away from everything."

"Well, if you came up here to think I'll let you do that." Sakura didn't want leave but she had to. She didn't want Sasuke to see her like this. She waved to him before going inside.

End of flashback

* * *

Of course Sasuke didn't miss the tear stains. He didn't push it though, if she wanted to talk about it she would. 

"Why would she tell me anyway? We've only known each other a day." Sasuke was in bed about to get up and ready for school when that question suddenly popped into his head.

"_**Dude, you know nothing. Why would she tell you about her mom and stuff, Stupid?!?!" **_Inner Sasuke just had to get his two bit in.

"It's too early in the morning for you." Sasuke groaned. He got up and got into the shower. He got out, got dressed and was brushing his teeth when another question popped up.

"What if she already had a boyfriend?"

"DAMN IT!!!" He screamed and toothpaste went everywhere.

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke vowed revenge on the toothpaste.

"Sasuke, dear is very thing ok? I heard shouting." Sasuke's mom said from outside his door.

"Yeah! I'm good." Sasuke finished cleaning the toothpaste off the mirror. Sasuke's mom walked away from his door muttering about teenage freak mood swings. Sasuke ran down stairs and grabbed an apple and his backpack.

"Bye, Mom, See you later."

"Bye Sasuke!" She heard the front door slam looking at the clock she saw Sasuke only had ten minutes to get to school.

"That boy better not get a ticket." She went about making coffee.

Sasuke looked at his clock and cursed. He had less that five minutes and was 15 minutes away from the school. Sasuke was flying through neighborhoods, he was pretty sure he just flew through a stop sign or two.

"Shit, Shit, Shit" There was a red light up ahead. He pulled up along side a blood red mustang and looked over to see pink hair.

"Huh?" The car took off before he could see anything else.

"Ha Ha, looks like Sakura's late too." He laughed to himself as he pulled into the school parking lot to see Sakura running across to the front door. He parked his car and ran to catch up with Sakura.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Sakura turned to see Sasuke running towards her, she smiled.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one late the second day of school." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Will you shut up?"

Sasuke feigned a look of mock hurt. "That hurt you know, went straight to my heart."

Sakura scoffed, "Yeah right." But she couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah that was a bit over the top but whatever, my lady." Sasuke held the door open for her.

"Thank you, kind sir." Sakura walked into the door.

"Come on!" Sakura took of down the hall with Sasuke not to far behind, Sasuke caught up to her and passed her.

" Ha Ha. I'm beating you!" Sasuke chanted while looking over his shoulder at her. Sakura just stuck out her tongue.

"That's not AHHHHHH!!!" Sasuke started slipping on the floor , then he fell hard on his ass.

" SASUKE MOVE!!!" Too late, Sakura landed right on top of Sasuke.

"_**OMG! DUDE SHE'S ON TOP OF US!!" **_Inner Sasuke started doing a victory dance.

"_**OMG! YOU'RE ON TOP OF HIM!" **_Inner Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

They just sat there looking into each others eyes, both breathing deep, then Saskue smiled.

"You would have thought we would have learned from the first time." Sakura giggled

"Guess not."

"What are you two doing?" A serious voice asked. They both looked up to see Tsunade standing there with her hands on her hips.

" Do you realize how wrong you guys look?" She said with a smile on her face. Little did Saskue and Sakura know, she had seen the whole thing, so she was trying so hard not to laugh.

Sasuke looked at Sakura to see her with a twinge of pink on her cheeks. It turned out, when she fell, she fell right on his hips.

"Why do we keep ending up like this?" he asked himself. But he too had a slight trace of a blush.

" _**It's fate. God wants you to be with her." **_Inner Saskue then proceed to thank God for his kindness.

" Ummm… see Saskue.." Saskue interrupted her.

" We were running and I fell and Sakura was right behind me and couldn't stop." Sasuke said with a nod of his head.

" Yeah that's what happened." Sakura agreed.

"Ok, well why you are still on top of him?" Tsunade asked as Sakura blushed even more and bolted off of Sasuke.

"Umm…yeah" She mumbled looking the other way. Sasuke gave a quick smirk and righted himself.

" Now, what are you two doing out of class?" Tsunade asked with her serious face back on.

" I'm lat.." Sasuke interrupted Sakura again.

" Yesterday, Sakura left her notebook in my car so we went to get it." Sasuke said with a smile.

" Ok, so I'm guessing that's the notebook, right?" She pointed to the one in Sakura's hand.

"Yep, that's the one." Sakura said with a nervous laugh.

" Ok, so you guys are dating or something?" Tsunade was determined to find a flaw in the lie.

"WHAT?" They sputtered together and blush flaring up again.

" How else would the notebook end up in Sasuke's car?"

"We went to lunch together" Sakura said before Sasuke could say anything else stupid.

"As friends." Sasuke added. Tsunade looked at the two smiling teenagers.

" Ok, get to class and don't let me catch you out of class again." Tsunade walked off.

"Damn that was close." Sasuke said as they walked to English.

" _**Yeah, that old bat is always on our ass about something" **_Inner Sakura flipped her off.

" Too close. Why couldn't I just tell her I was late?" Sakura asked.

" She would be on your ass for the rest of you life for being late. Trust me, I know. Plus you would get detention for a week. Trust me, I know." Sasuke said with a smirk while remembering the last time he got detention. He and Naruto had been late for class, so they got a week. The janitors were still trying to get the spitballs off the ceiling and the gum of the bottom of the desks.

"You know a lot of stuff, don't you?"

" Pretty much." He smirked.

"Come on." Sakura pulled him down the hallway

" I think we might have broken a record." Sakura looked puzzled

"What record would that be?" Sakura pulled open the door to the English class. Everyone in the room looked towards the door to see Sakura and Sasuke standing there.

" We're later than Kakashi." Sasuke whispered to her.

" How nice of you to join us." Kakashi said as he looked up for his book

Now Kakashi wasn't your typical high school teacher. For instance, as you know he is always late no matter what. It is said that he was even late to his own high school graduation. He brings porn to class. Is that even legal? He is always giggling and it's kind of scary. He says that their " romance novels". Yeah bullshit. Plus he wears a mask and an eye patch that covers his whole face besides one eye. He doesn't look a day over 30 from what you see of him but has silver-gray hair. Very strange character.

" Well are you going to stand there all class or take a seat?" Kakashi asked with an annoyed tone. They were disturbing his reading time!

" Umm, yeah sorry." Sasuke dragged Sakura over to two seats next to each other. All the girls glared at her.

" Umm, Sasuke?" Sakura whispered uneasily. She poked him in the shoulder, the girls turned the glares into death looks at the fact that she TOUCHED him.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Help." It took Sasuke a second to figure out what the hell she was talking about. The look of fear on her face might have been a dead give away.

"Sure." Sasuke casually put his arm around her shoulders. Once again the looks turned up a notch. If looks killed, Sakura would have been killed and brought back just to kill her again a hundred times over.

" I don't think that helped." She hissed, " If I get murder, I'm going to haunt your ass."

Sasuke leaned to whisper in her ear, " Really? Sounds fun. Just play along." His voice got deeper and quieter. He started licking the shell of her ear.

"What are you doing?" She rasped

" I told you to play along." His voice was so intoxicating Sakura just closed her eyes and let him do what he wanted. Sasuke couldn't believe she was letting him do this.

" _**GO OUTER!"**_ Inner Sasuke was dancing around with face paint and a big # 1 finger. Sasuke nibbled on her ear and she moaned quietly getting the attention of some people around them.

"_**OMG! What is he doing to us?" **_Inner Sakura squealed

"Shut up." Sakura snapped wanting to enjoy the sensation completely. Sasuke then moved to the sensitive spot under her ear and moved his hand to her thigh.

" How bout now?" He whispered in her ear. Sakura opened her eyes with much difficultly to see all the girls looking ahead and all the guys looking at them with eyes glazed over with lust.

" _**Pervs"**_ Inner Sakura was giving them dirty looks.

" Umm, it helped with the girls ,but I might have to beat the guys off with a stick." Sasuke lifted his head away from her neck to see who dared to look at HIS girl.

"Wait, what?"

" _**Just admit it and while your doing that I'm going to kick all these guy's asses." **_Inner Sasuke said with narrowed eyes and a raised fist. Sasuke gave them a death glare, agreeing with his inner self. They all immediately turned around. Sasuke gave a smirk.

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked curious about how he could get all of them to turn around like it had been nothing more than a fly on the wall.

" I know everything remember?" Sasuke gave a cocky grin. Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Whatever." On the inside she was smiling but at the same time she was sad. Why? Because she wanted more than Sasuke gave her

" I'm in deep shit, aren't I?" she asked herself.

"_**The deepest."

* * *

Ok see the little button down there? click on it and review please!!! i will love you forever and ever!**_


	4. Red Lace Thongs and Dates

Yay another chapter! but the next one will be a longer wait b/c i have to go back to school. boo!!! but i will try to get it typed up in the next week or so. i wil love you if you review! oh and there is a little bit of lime in this chapter. but i suck at writing them.

Disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

"Sasuke," a sensual voice purred from behind him. Sasuke turned to see Sakura standing there in a dark crimson robe that came so far up Sasuke could catch a glimpse of red lace panties when she walked toward him.

"Sasuke," She whispered. Sasuke walked forward to meet her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked uneasily. Sakura was undoing the belt on the robe and she shrugged it off her shoulders. It turned out that she wasn't wearing a bra. Sasuke took a sharp breath.

"Sasuke I need you." Sakura then moved and captured his lips.

This wasn't just any old kiss either. It was full of passion and promise of what was to come. This was the kind of kiss that made your toes curl. Sasuke was seeing stars; Sakura then took Sasuke's hand and put it on her breast.

Sasuke, still reeling from the shock of everything, just kept his hand still. Sakura placed her hand over Sasuke's larger one and made a squeezing motion. Sasuke caught onto what Sakura wanted him to do. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and tangled one of her hands in his hair.

Sakura moaned into his mouth when he moved his other hand to give her butt a little squeeze. Sakura started backing up until she hit the side of the bed and toppled over bring Sasuke with her. Their kiss broke and both just stared at the other. Both panting, Sakura grinned darkly and pulled him down into another kiss. This kiss was completely different from the first. This one was rough and needy, were before it was tender and passionate.

Sakura reached down to unbutton his pants and pulled them off his legs. Sasuke was left with a white shirt and plain black boxers. Sakura decided that the shirt had to go.

"Much better." She muttered in approval while she openly ogled his well-toned upper torso. Sasuke gave a smug grin.

"Like what you see?" As an answer, she pulled him down into another rough kiss.

"Guessing that's a yes." Sasuke snickered to himself. Sakura just nods her head and she kisses down Sasuke's neck. She nibbled on the tenders spot under his left ear. Sasuke moaned and grabbed her waist to rub her hips against his. Sakura gave a low moan against his chest. She continued to kiss down his body until she reached his belly button and the line of dark hair that disappeared under his boxers. She started kiss the line and stopped on the waistband of his boxers and looked up at him. He had a blush on his face and was looking at her with lust in his eyes. Sakura started pulling down the waistband…..

Sasuke shot up in bed panting. He turned and glared at his alarm clock before turning off the cursed object.

"Shit." Sasuke had need having dreams about Sakura every since the other day in English.

Flashback

When Sasuke walked into English he was surprised to see Sakura already there in her seat and reading a book.

Sasuke walked to her and took the seat beside her. By now the fangirls had learned not to miss with Sakura. So when ever Sasuke was with Sakura they acted like she was just another one of his guy friends. Sakura didn't raise her head from the book when he sat down.

"Hey." No answer, Sasuke tried again.

"Sakura?" Again no answer. Sasuke poked her on her arm and she jumped and fell out of her chair. It just so happened that today Sakura was wearing a skirt. She fell on her butt with her legs spread apart towards Sasuke. Sasuke, being a guy and all, looked. It turned out that Sakura had a wild side.

A red lace thong. Sasuke's eyes widen, he was having a bit of a "problem" in the lower regions of his body. His eyes snapped back up to her face to see a flushed face and narrowed eyes.

"Sasuke," Sakura said in a low tone. Sasuke didn't hear her; he was battling with forbidden images of red lace and sweaty skin flashing through his mind.

" Sasuke! What the hell is your problem?" Sakura hissed as she poked him. Sasuke turned to see Sakura back in her seat fixing her skirt.

"Sorry" Sasuke saw a bit too much thigh for his liking and turned away quickly with a blush.

" What the hell is wrong with me? I never blush and here I am rivaling a cherry! Stupid hormones."

_**"Yo! You might want to listen." **_

" Huh?" Sasuke didn't know what the hell his inner was talking about. Then he received a swift smack to the side of his head.

"Oww," Sasuke rubbed his abused head, " What the hell was that for?"

" For scaring me, making me fall on the ground and hurt my ass, and then not listening to me." Sakura calmly stated as she opened her book again.

"Sorry," Sasuke was thanking his luck stars that she didn't see him staring between her luscious legs.

"No! Stop it." Sasuke screamed in his head willing the images away.

" What's wrong with you anyway?" Sakura was looking at her book but Sasuke knew she was listening.

"Nothing, I was just trying to get your attention and yeah.." Sasuke said.

End Of Flashback

"Another cold shower for me." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

" _**Well if you would tap that we wouldn't have to take a cold shower to deal with our problem." **_

" Shut up!" Sasuke walked into the shower to deal with "Little Sasuke"

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" A voice sounded through the hallway.

" What Naruto?" Came the irritated voice of Sasuke

"Dude, you will never believe what's happening!" Naruto screamed in Sasuke's face spraying spit every where

" God, Naruto. Say it, don't spray it idiot!" Sasuke was now official annoyed.

" Dude, Ino cornered Sakura and is asking her about you guys! Sasuke… Sasuke?" Naurto was looking around for Sasuke because he just realized that he was gone.

Sasuke on the other hand took off to find Sakura and Ino right after said Sakura. Sasuke knew what Ino and the heard of Ino wannabes were capable of. He started hearing yelling and went even faster. The sight he was greeted with shocked him.

Sakura had Ino up against the wall. Ino had a look of fear in her eyes, Sakura leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. Ino's eyes widened and she nodded. Sakura let go if her and walked away. She spotted Sasuke and walked over to him.

Sasuke was still in shock that Sakura had Ino up and against a wall and walked away from it with nothing wrong with her. He didn't notice Sakura walking to him.

"Hey Sasuke!" She said cheerfully. Sasuke still staring off into space didn't answer her.

" Sasuke? Earth to Sasuke!" She waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped back/

" Huh? Oh, Sakura hey"

" Hey what was that about?" Sakura was wondering why Sasuke would just stare at the wall right in the middle of the hallway.

"Nothing. Just thinking"

"Ok whatever." Sakura said walking away.

" _**Yeah, stupid, what the hell was that about?" **_Inner Sasuke screamed.

" Owww, damn you're going to give me a headache. Shut up will you!" Sasuke really didn't feel like dealing with his inner right now.

" _**I wonder what she said to Ino." **_

"Oi, Sasuke? You coming?" Sakura asked over shoulder. Sasuke ran to catch up to her to get to first class.

They reached English and what a surprised, Kakashi wasn't there. Sasuke and Sakura walked to their seats. Sasuke noticed that the fangirls weren't glaring, which is strange, but he brushed it off.

Sakura sat down and took out a book she had been reading. She only got two paragraph read and she heard…

" SAKURA, MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM! WOULD YOU ACCOMPANY MY YOUTHFULNESS SELF ON A DATE ON THIS YOUTHFUL NIGHT?" Screamed a guy with bushy eyebrows and a green spandex suit.

" Ummm.. Lee I don't think I can. I have a date with someone else." Sakura said with a fake sad smile. If anyone got on her nerves more it was Rock Lee. They boy wouldn't leave her alone. Youthful this, Youthful that all day could get on anyone last nerves.

" Who caught my youthful flower before me?" Lee asked

" Umm…" _**" Shit, I didn't think about that part"**_ " Umm..Sasuke." She grabbed onto Sasuke arm and smiled.

" Isn't that right Sasuke?" She asked while digging her nails into his arm daring him to say no.

" Yeah, it's true." Sasuke said trying not to wince.

"Damn, she needs to cut those things!"

" _**Hey you do realize what you just said?" **_Inner Saskue asked

" What the hell are you talking about now?" While Sasuke was to busy talking to himself, he didn't notice everyone in the room to look at Sakura and him. Now the fangirls had glares and shock expressions and the guys were wondering how Sasuke got a girl so fast after Ino and their whole little show in the hall the other day. Sakura didn't notice everyone looking either since she had gone back to her book.

" Since when are you guys dating?" A random fangirl asked. Sasuke was the only one to look up.

" Huh? Are you talking to us?" Sasuke asked looking into the crowd.

" When did you guys start dating?" She asked again.

"Umm.. Sakura?" Sasuke asked uneasily looking towards Sakura.

" Huh? What?" Sakura finally looked up from her book. She was slightly startled to see everyone looking at her.

" How long have we have been dating, Sakura? I can't remember." Sasuke asked with a smile. Some people gasped to see him smile, Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

" Oh, just a couple days, nothing much." Sakura laughed it off. She went back to her book. Everyone was satisfied with the answer and went back to their business.

After class, Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the hallway to their lockers.

" Do you know what you just started?" Sasuke asked as he opened his locker.

" No." Sakura seemed unfazed by Sasuke's question.

" Well, in the next five minutes, the whole school will think that we're dating." Sasuke was waiting for her to flip put and have a heart attack. All she did was turn to him.

" I guess we better get started on the first date, then." And walked off.

" _**I like her, she's witty. You know, I think she planned this whole thing to get into out pants." **_Inner Sasuke said hoping to God that was the case.

" Shut up." Sasuke snapped walking after Sakura.

* * *

Until next time. 


	5. Authors note SORRY!

Ok, you guys are going to hate me, I'm really really really sorry. But I cant update until maybe next weekend. I have 3 essays due and one of them is on The Odyssey, which is going to take forever. Again I am very sorry and well try to update as soon as possible. Love you guys!!!


	6. Couple?

**OK I'm going to apologize before hand for anything like spelling and stuff that just doesn't make any sense. My brain is goo floating around in my head. Also I'm sorry for the wait. I will try to update every week. And I want you guys to give me constructive criticism. That means no flames. If you flame the story it really doesn't make sense. Why read it if you don't like it? But whatever, if you have any ideas too I would appreciate it. I like to write back to the people who review too, so here it goes.**

**CrimsonChidori16: Yes, Sakura is still wearing the baggy clothes and stuff, and will put more detail about that. Thanks for pointing that out!**

**emo.kid1992****2: I know, I had to study the odyssey for a month or so then write a paper about it. It wouldn't go away!!**

**superme383****3: I'LL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND FOREVER!!!! lol**

**Merridaine: Trust me, he does keep hoping!**

**luckyblackcat12: I always thought that if Sasuke had an inner it would be completely different than Sasuke. So that's what I was going for.**

**flowerangel050: Glad you like it!!**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

_**Inner people (Sasuke and Sakura) **_

_Thoughts _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did Sasuke would be running around in underwear all the time.**

**

* * *

**"What do you mean get started on a first date?" Sasuke was completely puzzled by Sakura's behavior. She was too calm. She looked over her shoulder and had a smirk on. 

"I think you know exactly what I mean. We might as will be dating if everyone thinks we are, right?" Inner Sasuke decided to make his presents known.

"_**Yeah, we might as well. Did you hear what she just said? So in other words she wants to date us. I'm sticking to my theory that she wants to get into our pants." **_

"_Will you please just shut up? I have a headache and you talking constantly isn't making it any better."_

"_**Not my fault."**_

"Wait I'm confused. We are going to pretend to be dating because everyone thinks we are."

"I guess, I don't know about you, but guys just hang off me sometimes and it gets really annoying. I don't even know why either. It's not like I'm a beauty or anything." She said while plucking at her oversized t-shirt. Sasuke just stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"_She doesn't think she's beautiful."_

"_**She isn't just beautiful, she's heaven sent." **_Inner Sasuke had hearts in his eyes.

"_And smart, nice, funny, strong," _Sasuke was interrupted as Sakura waved her hand wildly in front of his face. Sasuke catch her wrist and held on.

"Geez, you ok?"

"_**What is wrong with him?" **_Inner Sakura asked

"_I'm not sure." _Sakura answered while looking at Sasuke warily. He was just looking off into space again.

"_But she is right about one thing. Stupid fangirls will stop at nothing to touch me."_ Sasuke gave a shudder

"_**Yeah, it's kind of scary sometimes." **_His left eye started twitching

"Ok well I'm in. I can't stand the stupid fangirls." Sasuke said and looked at Sakura.

"So where do you want to go tonight?" Sakura seemed calm on the outside but on the inside thanking god and dancing around. She didn't have to deal with brainless fanboys anymore.

"I heard there was a pretty good movie out. Then we go get a bit to eat. Does that sound good?" Sasuke asked.

"_**Good job, now if can grope her and say it was an accident." **_Inner Sasuke had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"_No, I'm not going to do that." _Sasuke glared at his inner self. He could be such a pervert sometimes.

"Yeah that's fine. Here's were I live. What time are you going to pick me up?" Sakura handed Sasuke a piece of paper with her address on it.

"Is seven ok?"

"That's fine. See you then." Sakura waved and walked outside to her car. Sasuke watched as her hips swung as she walked. Her baggy jeans did nothing to hide her figure when she was walking. Sasuke snapped out of it when she got in her car. He started walking to his car, but unknown to him or Sakura someone had been standing in the shadows as they had their conversation. Said person stepped out as Sasuke drove off and chuckled darkly.

"So they think they can fool the whole school. What idiots." And then proceed to construct a plan the expose the truth behind the new couple's lie.

* * *

Sasuke was on his way to pick up Sakura for their "date". He looked at the piece of paper that Sakura had given him.

"6484 Cantrell Rd, Apartment 3. Ok, where the hell is that?" Sasuke was looking at all the street names until he found Cantrell.

"Finally making some progress." Sasuke smirked to himself

"_**Geez, I knew you where dumb. But now I think your just plain stupid!" **_

"_Shut up, at least I can read. Oh BURN!!!" _Sasuke smirked again. Inner Sasuke was laughing until he heard Sasuke.

"_**Ok, that was totally uncalled for." **_Inner Sasuke was pouting his little corner.

"_Get over it." _Sasuke was looking at the numbers on the houses.

"5888, 6080, 6282, 6484. Here it is. Oh holy shit." Sasuke looked up at the huge building in front of him. It must have been 50 stories high.

"_She lives here? Damn" _Of course Sasuke lived in a mansion, but he didn't think that Sakura would live in a place like this. The rent must be outrageous. Sasuke parked and went into the front doors. The place looked even bigger on the inside. There was an elevator that was behind the front desk. A waterfall rested in the corner off to the right. The color of the water changed every few seconds.

Sasuke walked up the front desk and asked the women sitting there where apartment 3 was. She didn't look any older than him. She was read a Cosmo magazine and completely ignored Sasuke. Sasuke asked again.

"Can you tell me where apartment 3 is?" Once again he was ignored. Sasuke waved his hand in front of her face. Her head snapped up so fast Sasuke was shocked her neck didn't snap. When she looked at him her eyes glazed over with lust.

"Can I help you?" She said in a husky voice. She was looking Sasuke up and down. Sasuke was getting annoyed; it was like she was undressing him with her eyes. Sasuke was wearing a white button down shirt with the first couple buttons undone with a navy blue jacket over it. A pair of jeans and converse completed the look.

"Yeah I need to know where apartment 3 is."

"Oh, go to the fifth floor." The girl was still looking at him as if he as a piece of meat and she was getting ready to pounce.

"Thank you." Sasuke hurried to the elevator, but could feel her stare until the elevator's doors closed. He sighed as he leaned against the side.

"Stupid fangirls." He mumbled to himself. The elevator dinged as the doors opened on the fifth floor. Sasuke walked out and looked both ways. He saw apartment 3 to the left. He walked over and knocked on the door.

"Be right there!" Sasuke heard Sakura voice from inside.

"_At least I got the right apartment." _He heard footsteps coming toward the door and it opened. What he saw took his breath away.

* * *

**Ok well that's it. I really don't like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but as I said before my brain is fried. So this is more like a filler chapter. Until next time, Love you guys! **


	7. Colors

**A/N Ok im so so so sorry for not updating for 8 months. I should be shot, but i had a lot going on, not that that makes up for it but i will try to updated more often now. Thanks for sticking with me for as long as you guys have.**

**I dont own anything**

* * *

There, standing in Sakura's doorway was a man

The sight before him could take the breath out of any man. Sasuke didn't know whether to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness or run for it. Instead he was just rooted to the floor.

There, standing in Sakura's doorway was a man. A very intimidating man at that, he was slightly taller than Sasuke and was glaring at him. The mystery man had blood red hair and icy blue eyes that could see right through to your soul.

"Umm" Sasuke didn't know what to say. He was quite uncomfortable at the moment.

"_**Maybe you didn't get the right apartment. Geez you're such an idiot**_!_**"**_ Inner Sasuke was banging his head on a wall and repeating "you are so stupid"

"Hi, Sasuke!" Sakura came bounding into the room.

"_Wait, what?"_

"_**Huh? Good God what is she wearing?! She's looking HOT!" **_Inner Sasuke being the pervert that he is of course notices what she's wearing first. Sasuke's breath left him with a gasp. She was wearing an empire waist jade dress that was to the same color as her beautiful eyes. She had put her hair up into an elegant bun with strands framing her face perfectly. She wore black high heels on her wonderful little feet.

"_Wait that's not the point, what the hell is this guy doing in her apartment?"_

"_**Who the hell cares?! Look at what she is wearing. What a way to go. Damn!" **_

"_Will you please shut up!"_

"Sasuke?" Sakura was starting to think that Sasuke really needed to see a doctor or something because of all the spacing out he does. She waved her hand in front of his face. The mystery man just watched on with a smug smirk. Sakura looked back at him and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Dean, you idiot, look what you did to him. I told you not to answer the door! You scared him into shock!" Dean loss his smug look and took on the pouty face.

"Sakura, I didn't mean to." He whined, "Look he's coming to it." As if right on cue Sasuke snapped out if his stupor.

"Sasuke you ok?" Sakura was looking at Sasuke with a weird look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want to go?" Sasuke wanted to get away for the other male in the house. He didn't like the fact that Sakura was in contact with another guy besides him.

"_**Getting possessive? Never would have expected it from you." **_Inner Sasuke snickered.

"_I'm ignoring you."_

"_**Aw man don't be like that." **_

"_Shut up or I will never ever give you Cheetos again." _Sasuke didn't hear from his inner for the rest of the night.

"Bye Dean, if you eat the rest of the ice cream I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Sakura threatened as she hugged him. Dean put his chin on her head and glared at Sasuke over her. Sasuke glared back, Dean put on his pouty face again.

"Aw no fair Sakura." Dean whined again. Sakura gave him a glare.

"I mean it." Sakura was still glaring as she walked to the door with Sasuke in tow.

"Bye Dean see ya later." Sakura and Sasuke walked out the door.

"Don't worry about Dean." Sakura stated. Sasuke gave her a puzzled look

"Why would I be worried about him?" Sasuke pushed the button for the elevator.

"Well what I meant was you don't have to worry about me going out with him or something like that. Because I'm guessing you were wondering why I had a guy in my apartment, right?"

"_**Yeah why was there another guy in her apartment?? Hey, he might have been there while she was getting dressed!! Let me at the bastard!"**_

"_And you say I'm getting possessive and what did I say about talking, NO CHEETOS!" _Sasuke snickered to himself as his inner went to his corner to sulk.

"_**Stupid Sasuke, taking all the cheetos and not sharing."**_ His Inner went on ranting but Sasuke was to busy talking to Sakura.

"So Sasuke where we going?" Sakura asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Surprise" was all Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he motioned for Sakura to get onto the elevator. Sakura smiled back and walked in. It was silent as they made their way down to the lobby. The door chimed and they walked passed the stupid girl at the front desk. She smiled sexily, or so she thought, Sasuke just ignored her. Sasuke held the front door open for Sakura.

"Why thank you, sir." Sakura said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure, madam." Sasuke returned the smile as the walked to his car.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going now?" Sakura prodded slyly.

"Nope." Sakura pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, unknown to her it pushed her breasts up and gave Sasuke a wonderful view of her cleavage.

_**"YES!!"**_ Sasuke glared at his Inner.

_"STOP IT, YOU PERVERT! Why do I have to have such freakin' corrupted inner?!" _Sasuke whined in his head. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and couldn't help but think how cute she looked pouting.

"If you keep pouting you're going to get wrinkles by the time you're 30." Sasuke chuckled as Sakura instantly dropped her scowl.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Sakura piped up sarcastically trying not to smile, but couldn't help the grin that blossomed on her face. Sakura turned to look out the window as Sasuke stopped at a red light. Sasuke admired her out of the corner of his eye drinking in her beauty. A true smile spread across his face. It then slowly faded when Sasuke realized that this wasn't a real date. This was just for show. The more he thought about it the more he realized that Sakura would never date him. Why would sweet, perfect, innocent Sakura ever date him?

_**"Way to put a damper on the night." **_Inner Sasuke sulked.

_"Sorry but it's true. She's only going out with me because she wants to get rid of the stupid fanboys."_ Sasuke moped. They both jumped when someone behind them beeped their horn because the light had turned green. Sasuke accelerated the car with a sheepish face.

"Are you daydreaming again?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

_"If only you knew how right you were." _Sasuke just smirked back.

"We're here." Sasuke pulled into a parking lot in front of an old building that looked like just a breeze would knock it down. Sakura looked over at Sasuke.

"Is this it?" She asked perplexed, Sasuke nodded and walked around to open her door. As she stepped out she heard the thumping of music coming from in the building. They walked around to the side and Sakura saw a door with a very large, scary looking man standing in front of it. Sasuke walked up with his hand on the small of Sakura's back.

"Hey Bobby, how's the wife?" Sasuke asked the man known as Bobby.

"She's good; just hit the 9th month mark. She's due any day now." Bobby replied smiling. He had a cute baby face when he smiled. It was kind of funny to see this huge man that could probably kill you smile and have a baby face. Sasuke smirked.

"Good luck with that man. Tell her I say hello." Sasuke then shook his hand and Bobby moved to let us into the building.

"Will do and have fun." He said with a wink looking in Sakura's direction. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and walked in. There was a long hallway leading to another door which had stickers all over it and all different kinds of colors coming from underneath the door. Sasuke pulled her along behind him and when they reached the door he knocked on it three times. It was pulled open from the other side. Sasuke smirked,

"Welcome to Colors" Sakura gasped with wide eyes.

"Holy Shit!" Sasuke chuckled.


End file.
